


Piccadilly

by xxrisque



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxrisque/pseuds/xxrisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt 'first vacation without family'. drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piccadilly

"Are you sure it's that way? I think we just came from there." Sam frowns at the map of central London he's holding in both hands. "I'm pretty sure there should be a statue of some angel guy around here somewhere."

"You mean that one right there?" Kurt taps him on the shoulder and gesticulates at the fountain behind him.

"Uh, yeah, I think so. Oh, hang on," Sam bites his lip and turns the map around, "I think I was looking at it upside down."

Kurt rolls his eyes and tugs his scarf tighter around his neck. Nowhere in the tourist guides did it specify that England was this bitingly cold in mid-March. He takes a quick picture of the fountain before turning to admire the neon signs across the street. It's just hitting seven and the sky is slowly darkening.

"I think we're gonna be late." Sam says, frowning at his map again as he tries to fold it back up into a square. He fails, groans and unfurls the whole thing and tries again. He succeeds this time, and pushes the now pocket-sized map into his bag.

"We'll be fine." Kurt turns to smile at him, and Sam smiles back. Kurt takes a photograph of him and Sam laughs, reaching down to hold his hand.

"Whoever said it was such a good idea for two teenagers to go to London alone for a week?" Sam laughs as Kurt drags him down Shaftesbury Avenue.

"Please. I'm twenty this year." Kurt replies with a roll of his eyes as he slows down a little. Sam catches up and squeezes his hand tighter.

"Yeah, and then you'll be all  _old._ " Sam pokes him playfully in the arm, but the other boy doesn't rise to it and keeps pulling him down the street.

"Yes, practically ancient. Especially when compared to your mere eighteen years." Kurt says with a smirk. Sam pouts a little, so Kurt turns and kisses him until he brightens up.

They come to a stop when they come across the huge  _Les Miserables_ facade on the front of the Queen's Theatre. Kurt squeezes Sam's hand and practically bounces with excitement as he fishes the tickets from his pocket.

"You know,  _Rock of Ages_  is playing just around the corner. You could go see that, if you really want."

"I think one musical in a week is enough. Besides, you always wanted to see  _Les Mis_ on the West End, right?"

"Well, this and  _Wicked_  but-"

"Then I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kurt smiles at him, kisses him on the cheek and pulls him into the theatre.


End file.
